


Whispering

by gleefanatic



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/gleefanatic
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James meet when they are cast as leads in the upcoming Broadway hit Spring Awakening. A drunken opening night has consequences and the pair has to decide how to proceed in a situation that seems entirely too familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

In the three months of rehearsals and month since their opening night on Broadway, not once had Rachel Berry ever taken a sick day. She’d never been late and she’d never left early from anything either. So, when twenty minutes until call came and their director came running down the halls declaring that Rachel’s understudy would be covering the show for the night Jesse was taken more than a bit off guard. He’d only worked with Claire a few times and while she was talented, she wasn’t Rachel. Though he was an utmost professional, a show like Spring Awakening was based deeply on trust, a trust that he’d built firmly with his brunette co-star but that was far weaker with the blonde that he would be taking the stage with tonight.

By intermission, Jesse was mentally drained and determined to tell Rachel that she was never going to take a night off without him doing the same. Plopping into his dressing room chair he found himself reaching for his phone half set on giving her a piece of his mind while also needing to be sure that she was okay. Eight shows a week was exhausting and if she had gotten sick it was in his best interest to make sure that she did everything to get her back on stage as soon as possible because he did not want a repeat of tonight.

When the phone rang repeatedly with no answer Jesse figured that she must be asleep. Instead of leaving a voicemail, he instead sent a quick text informing her of his intentions to stop by her apartment with soup after the show. Again, getting her well served his best interests and as much as he tried to convince himself that that was the only reason, deep down he knew that it was really because he cared about her, possibly more than anyone else in his life.

Stepping outside of the stage door after the show finished, Jesse could only send a word of thanks up to the heavens that the night hadn’t been a complete and utter disaster. It had been one of their worst performances and certainly wouldn’t be receiving acclaim in tomorrow’s newspaper but they had survived. Though he wanted to bypass the crowd surrounding the door, Jesse forced himself to pause to sign a dozen or so autographs and to take a few photos with those that had come to see the show. After all, he wouldn’t be able to perform every night if there weren’t people paying for tickets and filling the seats. A few fans asked where Rachel was in response he simply stating that she was feeling under the weather and would hopefully be back in time for their next show seeing as they had tomorrow off.

Hailing a cab to a little restaurant near Rachel’s apartment, Jesse picked up a container of vegetable soup and then walked the two blocks to her apartment where he greeted the doorman before heading toward the elevator. Knocking on her door he again received no response until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_It’s open._

Trying the door as her message had implied, Jesse indeed did find the door unlocked, something that he would have to lecture her over once she was feeling better. She may live in a safe building but being who they were it still wasn’t safe to just leave your door wide open. To prove his point and out of habit as well, Jesse flipped the lock behind him and toed his shoes off before placing the container on the kitchen counter and calling out for Rachel. It wasn’t words that reached his ears in response but instead the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

The sight that met him when he reached the room was not at all what he expected. The Rachel he knew was always composed and had it all together but this Rachel, this Rachel had him scared that she was sicker than anyone had let on. Her hair was a ratty mess, her clothes were wrinkled and seemed about four sizes too large for her petite frame, and her cheeks were splotched, her eyes sunken into her skull. For the moment her head was just resting against the edge of the toilet bowl but before he could find the words to comment on her appearance she was once again puking her guts up to the porcelain gods.

Taking in her appearance, Jesse noticed the tears that had spilled from her eyes and dried on her cheeks and unable to help himself, he squatted beside her, his hand resting against the base of her spine while his thumb rubbed circles along her skin.

“Have you been like this all day?” He murmured and the look he received told him her response without her saying a word. When she finally finished puking for the moment Jesse urged her up from the toilet, filling a small cup with mouthwash for her from her medicine cabinet. “Come on. I brought some soup and I’ll make you some tea. We need to keep you hydrated.” His co-star didn’t put up much of an argument as Jesse led her toward her kitchen, his hand never leaving the small of her back until she was seated on a bar stool. “Now….point me in the direction of bowls, spoons, and your tea supplies and I’ll take care of it all.”

As Jesse worked to serve the soup and prepare the tea, his concern for the woman across from him deepened. Rachel Berry was nothing if not talkative and opinionated and she hadn’t said a word since he entered her apartment. Instead, she picked at her nails and her body shook slightly urging him to grab a blanket from her living room to drape over her shoulders. He wasn’t sure what was going on with her; maybe this was how she acted when she was sick, but his gut was screaming at him that something deeper was wrong and if that was the case he wasn’t leaving until he figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would absolutely love some more reviews on this, I'm still trying to figure out just how to put what I have in my head into a story so feedback would be wonderful.

Staring across her counter at Jesse, Rachel fought back sobs as the stress and confusion of today’s development weighed on her brain. The man across from her was blissfully unaware of it all and she envied him. That had been her twelve hours earlier and now the life she’d carefully crafted seemed like sand drifting through her fingers. 

When she’d awoken for the third day in a row immediately needing to bolt for the toilet to spew her guts Rachel was concerned but not overly so. She figured her body was unhappy with the way she’d been eating and so she planned to evaluate the ingredients in her kitchen in hopes of finding the culprit. It wasn’t until after a phone call with her agent when she was entering things into her day calendar that the true reasoning for her sickness started to worm its way into her brain. It had already been a month since opening night and with her days all blurring together she couldn’t recall having a visit from Aunt Flo since the week leading up to their first show. She’d tried not to let herself panic, telling herself that her body was just adapting to the crazy new schedule she’d put it on. But when the smell of her attempt at breakfast sent her running for the bathroom again she immediately raced down the street to the pharmacy and fifteen minutes later she was once again hovered over the toilet, this time with a little white stick held underneath her. 

Unable to believe the first test, Rachel downed a bottle of water before peeing on two more pieces of plastic, items that mere minutes later had joined their buddy in mocking her with pink smiley faces and the word ‘pregnant’ staring her in the face. She refused to believe that there was any way that she could be pregnant and was determined to pretend that everything was fine and to go about her normal routine before heading to the theater for the show. However, her body knew the truth and since taking those stupid tests she’d found herself unable to stray far from the bathroom for more than twenty minutes. 

The more she threw up, the more her brain shoved the results of those little sticks back at her and so it wasn’t long before her puking was accompanied by uncontrollable sobbing. Reluctantly, Rachel had called their director and informed him that she needed a sick day before crawling into bed, wanting to hide from the world. She was doing a decent job at it until Jesse had called her. Seeing his name on her phone screen made Rachel freeze and once again she couldn’t help but cry. When he’d texted that he was coming over after the show part of her wanted to just push him away and continue to hide in her room where she could pretend that she wasn’t carrying her co star’s child. The other part of her knew that he would only be more insistent and concerned if she didn’t let him come over and so she’d simply unlocked her door before falling into bed again, drifting off a bit until his knocking startled her awake and sent her bolting for the bathroom for what seemed like the hundredth time today. 

Watching him make himself at home in her kitchen now, Rachel felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, tears which she quickly wiped away so that Jesse wouldn’t see them. 

“I’m going to sit on the couch.” She whispered, her voice shaky as she grabbed the blanket he’d draped over her shoulders before going to curl up on the softer piece of furniture. She hadn’t realized that those were the first words she’d spoken to him since he’d arrived but as he watched her walk away, Jesse certainly did. 

Just a few minutes later, Jesse set a steaming mug of tea in front of her as well as a bowl of soup. Rachel wasn’t sure that she could eat anything but the way Jesse was looking at her told her that he was expecting her to try. 

“Drink the tea first, it’s peppermint and should help soothe your stomach.” He explained softly as he sat down next to her, his own mug of tea in his hands. It appeared that his was lemon based on the smell and she wasn’t really surprised since they both had an affinity for it since it helped keep their voices in top shape. As the tea cooled, Rachel reached for the mug and sipped slowly, waiting for it to send her stomach curling. When it didn’t she sighed softly and rested her head back against the couch. 

“How’d the show go?” She found herself asking and when Jesse didn’t respond she found a sharp giggle escaping her throat. “Was it really that bad?” She added certain that it couldn’t possibly be as bad as he was implying. 

“Let’s put it this way, you’re never allowed to be sick again.” He grumbled, causing Rachel to blink back more of the ever-present tears. She was certain that being physically sick wasn’t going to stop after today and honestly, it was going to be the least of her worries moving forward. 

After finishing her tea, Rachel attempted the small bowl of soup that Jesse had brought her, eating slowly, and hoping that she’d be able to keep this down long enough for it to actually do some good. When she’d eaten enough that Jesse was satisfied, he took the bowl and empty mugs back to the kitchen before taking her hand and pulling her up from the couch. 

“Why don’t you take a shower and clean up and then we can watch a movie while you get some rest?” That seemed like too much effort and Rachel pouted until Jesse gave in and led her to her room. “Fine. But you can at least put on some clean pajamas.” He insisted walking over to her dresser to find her a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt to wear. 

“Third drawer down,” Rachel instructed him as she turned away from him to adjust the covers of her bed so that they could both get comfortable. It appeared that he was going to stay until he was certain she was settled and if that was the case, it wouldn’t do to have one side of the bed still made up. 

As Jesse bent over to rifle through the drawer she’d directed him to, his eyes caught a glimpse of something sticking out of the trash can that made him freeze. His current mission abandoned, Jesse plucked the item from the trash and turned to Rachel, time feeling like it was standing still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's outfit: https://photos.app.goo.gl/bIphrXEodrD8bltm1

Before he’d even had time to process whether the test in his hand read positive or negative, Jesse’s mind was flashing back to the one night that could even make the former result possible. 

After months of grueling rehearsals, Spring Awakening was finally opening on Broadway. Rachel was openly a bundle of nerves while Jesse wore a confident facade to hide his own anxious feelings. Shortly before call time, Rachel had ended up in his dressing room and as had become tradition after the more intense scenes in the musical, curled up against his side, his fingers playing in her hair while she rested her head on his shoulder. This routine was how they had gotten this far, had built up the trust required to slip into the roles of Melchior and Wendla without hesitation. 

Feeling more calm and collected, the two parted ways after sharing one last hug, to finish getting ready and join up with the rest of the cast for their director’s pep talk. The entire time Rachel had been sending him reassuring glances and it was her faith in him that kept him from letting his secretly harbored fears get the best of him.

The show itself had been a complete blur and when the final curtain dropped, Rachel had immediately thrown herself into his arms, their bodies twirling around in excitement, pure exhilaration fueling a peck of her lips as they headed backstage to change for the after party. He didn’t see her again until she arrived at the cast party, dressed in a two-piece black and floral dress that accentuated her long legs and tiny figure. It took everything in him not to let his jaw hit the floor. 

As the party went on around them, Jesse found himself by Rachel’s side quite a bit. There were interviews for playbill and various other media outlets which raved over their onstage chemistry causing them both to smile though neither would comment on that matter. He’d also managed to convince her to join him on the dance floor for a song or two. With copious amounts of alcohol flooding through their veins, as the party drew to a close, Jesse’s mouth teased at the skin of Rachel’s neck while they stole one last dance. 

Quickly bidding their farewells, Jesse and Rachel left the party venue and he hailed them a cab, quickly rattling off her address. In the cab, neither could control their hands and soft moans left Rachel’s throat as his fingers teased over the skin of her inner thigh. When the cabbie cleared his throat signaling that they had arrived, Jesse was quick to toss him a bill before guiding Rachel out of the cab, his hands grazing her ass as she worked to find her keys. 

Once inside her apartment, the little restraint they’d maintained vanished and before he knew it clothes were scattered over the floor in a path toward her bedroom and pure pleasure filled his body as Rachel straddled him, sinking herself onto his cock. Everything about their actions was frantic and dirty, but at the same time was laced with a tenderness and intimacy that he couldn’t remember ever experiencing in the past. Flipping her over when it was evident that she was straining, Jesse crashed his mouth to hers, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. His hips continued to thrust against hers and certain that he wouldn’t last long, his fingers slipped between them to seek out and stroke that bundle of nerves that would ensure that Rachel reached her peak as he found his own. 

As they both came down from their orgasms and Jesse rolled off of her, not a word was said and both quickly passed out. It wasn’t until he was slipping out of her door early the next morning that Jesse even fully comprehended what had happened. 

Rachel had never brought up that night after that and so Jesse hadn’t either, but now, now as he refocused his attention on the little white stick in his hand he was beginning to regret that decision. Blinking slowly, a low gasp slipped from his throat as he took in the bright pink ‘positive’ from the test’s readout. 

“Rachel….”


End file.
